Worms 2
Worms 2 is an turn-based strategy artillery game developed by Team17 as part of the Worms series. It first released in late 1997 for PC and PlayStation, and it was included in the Worms Triple Pack in 2002. It was re-released for PC on GOG.com in 2012. Worms 2 is the first sequel to the original Worms, with all other installments being expansion packs. Worms 2 features the same premise as the original game, and involves controlling an army of up to 8 Worms per team and using a collection of eclectic weaponry such as Bazookas, Dynamite, Grenades, Cluster Bombs, Homing Missiles, Banana Bombs, and the infamous Holy Hand Grenade. These are among the basic weapons used to eliminate the opposing team(s) of Worms. It features a completely new graphics system. It is also the first Worms game to feature cartoonish graphics, which remained in every game since. Game-play Game-play is turn-based, with each team moving in sequence (which is determined randomly) across two-dimensional terrain. During a single turn, a team can only move one of its Worms. Worms can crawl and jump, as well as (when the appropriate items are available) swing by Ninja Rope, Parachute, Teleport, and Bungee. The objective of a traditional match is to defeat all opposing teams by killing their Worms, although in the campaign some missions have other objectives (such as collecting a specific Crate). Each Worm begins the round with a specific amount of health (which is predefined by the chosen game options or by scripting in campaign levels). When hit with a weapon, the Worm will lose health depending on the power of the weapon and the directness of the hit. A Worm can be killed either by having its health reduced to zero (noted by turning purple and dies before blowing up to become a gravestone on the spot where the worm died) or being knocked into the water around and below the level. Worms 2 was the first game in the Worms series to feature completely integrated local and online TCP/IP multiplayer in addition to the regular hot-seat mode, which allows up to 6 players to compete. At the peak of its popularity, as many as 200 people were playing online at any given time. Gameplay Customization Worms 2 includes both weapon and option editors, each offering a very high level of control over many gameplay and weapon settings. Option settings include Worm retreat time, wind strength, fall damage and Sudden Death land sink rate. Weapon settings include ammo (the amount of each weapon in the each team's inventory), weapon delay (how many turns must pass before the weapon becomes available), bullet count (the number of bullets fired per shot), blast power, explosion bias and bullet spread. Needless to say, the weapon customization is far more enhanced than Worms: Armageddon. Additional weapon and game-play options can be tweaked with the use of third-party patch and configuration software. One example of this is a custom game-play option called Roping. With the use of a third party patch (S*natch's Worms Patch Library), players could play a Scheme called Roping (the predecessor to Shoppa). In this Scheme, players have Turn Time limits between 9 and 15 seconds, can only use the Ninja Rope (which is greatly enhanced by the Patch Library) to navigate around the terrain, and must use the Bazooka, Mines and Grenades to inflict damage upon enemy Worms. Creation Team Creation The game offers players the ability to create their own custom teams. Each team has its own name and includes eight individually named Worms. The player can also change the team's voice set. Level Creation The game includes a random level generator and a basic level editor which allows the user to create the shape of the level with a brush. Themes From Worms (1995) *Beach *Desert *Farm *Forest *Hell New in Worms 2 *Art *Cheese *Construction *Gulf *Hell *Manhattan *Medieval *Pirate *Snow *Sports *Time Weapons & Utilities Note: Italicized weapon names are weapons new in Worms 2. Gallery (Weapons & Utilities) weapons1.gif|Bazooka, Homing Missile, Mortar, Homing Pigeon, Grenade, Cluster Bomb, Banana Bomb, Homing Cluster Bomb, Shotgun, Handgun, Uzi & Minigun weapons2.gif|Fire Punch, Dragon Ball, Kamikaze, Prod, Dynamite, Mine, Sheep, Super Sheep, Air Strike, Homing Air Strike, Napalm Strike & Postal Strike weapons3.gif|Blowtorch, Drill, Girder, Baseball Bat, Ninja Rope, Bungee, Parachute, Teleport, Super Banana Bomb, Holy Hand Grenade, Salvation Army & MB Bomb. weapons4.gif|Petrol Bomb, Priceless Ming Vase, Sheep Strike, Mike's Carpet Bomb, Mad Cows, Old Woman, Cloned Sheep, Concrete Donkey, Skip Go, Surrender, Nuclear Bomb & Patsy's Magic Bullet. Trivia * This, Worms Reinforcements, Worms Reloaded, and Worms Clan Wars are the only Worms games to not have any console releases. * Two of the weapons in this game, the Homing Cluster Bomb and the Homing Air Strike, reappear in the Game Boy Advance version of Worms World Party. * The FMVs used in this game are also used in the PlayStation and Dreamcast versions of Worms Armageddon. External links *Official website *[http://www.gog.com/game/worms_2 Worms 2 on GOG.com] Category:Worms 2